Chaddy's Special Gift
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: My entry for XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny With a Chadmas Competition! It's Sonny's first year not having snow to fill her Christmas Spirit. How will Chaddy fix it? CHANNY! ONESHOT!


Heyyy! This is my entry for **XxSimplyAlicexX**'s **Sonny With a Chadmas Competition!** Either way the Christmas songs are BOLDED and the extra point sentences are too! I hope I win but it's okay if I don't! I don't own SWAC...

-Chad's POV-

-December 24th aka Christmas Eve-

I woke up to the sound of Christmas Caroler's. They were in the middle of singing Jingle Bells. Down stairs I can hear my little sister, Chelsea singing along with them.

**Oh! Jingle Bells**

**Jingle Bells**

**Jingle all the way**

**Oh what fun it is to ride**

**In a one horse open sleigh**

(sorry if the lyrics are wrong...)

I laughed to myself. My sister is always singing Christmas songs when it comes around. She has everyone in the whole family into it. Today was the last day of work before we got out for the next 3 weeks. I got dressed and went to the my private shelf in my closet. I grabbed a tiny box from the top shelf and put it into my backpack. It was my Christmas present for Sonny. We've been dating for 4 months, 15 days, 7 hours and 34 seconds; but who's counting? As I made my way down to the kitchen, Chelsea asked-

"**Chaddy! Where are the crayons?" (That's one sentence!)**

"Their on the top shelf in your room, Chels." I said. She ran up to me and put her arms up. I knew what that meant. She wanted me to give her a piggy back ride. I swung her onto my back and ran around the house for a while. I felt her digging inside my backpack.

"Awww little Chaddy got his girlfriend a necklace!" she teased. Then she read the engraving. " 'All I Want For Christmas Is You. Sonny M + Chad D. C.' Awww!"

"Put it back!" I yelled, slightly embarrassed. I knew my parents and older brother Cristian, who were in the kitchen, heard her read it out loud.

"Well, well, well look who's giving his girlfriend a special gift." he teased. I knew he was kidding. We always mess around with each other.

"Well what are you giving Diana?" I asked. Diana was his girlfriend.

"..." he didn't respond.

"Thought so." I said. He's a bit of a player.

-Studio's-

The first place I went to was the prop-house to visit Sonny. When I got there, she was sitting on the couch, staring off into space.

"Sonny?" I asked and waved my hand in front of her face. She quickly snapped out of her trance.

"Oh hey Chad!" she said, faking a smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked and sat next to her.

"Nothing!" she answered quickly. I stared at her blankly. "Okay fine. I'm just a little homesick. Not just because of my friends and family but, this is the first time for me that it'll be Christmas and there won't be any snow."

"Oh... yeah I'd actually like to see some. I've never seen some up close." I confessed.

"Will the cast of So Random report to the set for rehearsal." a lady said over the intercom.

"Gotta go." she said. She gave me a quick kiss and took off. She was very upset...I knew I had to do something for her. But what?...DING! I GOT IT!

-Commissary, 12:02 PM-

I managed to get a snow cone guy to make at least 5000 lbs of snow with his ice shaver thingy. This is bound to make Sonny feel better. I told Mr. Condor about my plan and he said he'd call everyone in the studio to come outside. That's where I was waiting.

"Will everyone please go outside. Mr. Cooper has a surprise for you guys. Especially one special girl -cough- Sonny -cough-. That's all."

I saw people starting to come outside and got more and more excited. Finally I saw Nico and Grady coming out followed by Tawni, Zora and Sonny. People were gazing at the snow/ice in awe. Then one kid started to play around which caused everyone else to follow. Sonny made her way towards me.

"Chad what is all this?" she asked in amazement.

"Well you said that you were gonna miss seeing snow, so...yeah." I explained.

"I can't believe it. You really did all this for me?" she asked, tears were forming in her eyes. Oh no.

"Why? Do you hate it? You hate it don't you?" I asked frantically. She shook her head.

"I absolutely love it." she replied. We both leaned in. When our lips met, it felt cold. But the warmth of the Holiday Season over powered it.

"Oh almost forgot!" I exclaimed as we pulled away. I reached inside my backpack and pulled out a little box. I handed it to Sonny. I saw her getting a box too. I opened it and found a necklace identical to mine. Except the engraving was different. " 'Who Needs Presents When I Have You. Chad D. C + Sonny M.' " I read.

" 'All I Want For Christmas Is You.'" she read. I put mine on. She turned so that I can put it on her. Once it was on, the sun shone on it. I smiled. "This really is the best Christmas ever."

"Yeah it is." I agreed. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and answered it. It was Chelsea calling from mom's phone. "What is it, Chels?"

"Where are the **peaches**?" she asked. Wow. Way to ruin a moment. Asking for **peaches. (Cool I used the word peaches!)**

So how was it? Cute? Fluffy? Channy-filled?


End file.
